Meet Sheriff Eggman Of Nottingham/Tuff's Birthday/Transcript
This is the transcript of Mario Hood Part 3. (Fade to Nottingham, where Lucario comes out behind a tree with a reward poster of Mario nailed to it) Lucario: (Chuckles) Well, even though King Dedede offered a huge reward for capturing Mario, that elusive rogue kept right on robbing the rich to feed the poor. And believe me, it's a good thing he did. Because of taxes and all the poor folks of Nottingham were starving to death. (Dr. Eggman arrives) Lucario: Uh-oh, here comes old bad news himself, the honorable Sheriff Eggman of Nottingham. Dr. Eggman: (Singing) Every town, has its taxes, too. And the taxes is due. Doo dee doo doo doo. (Spoken) Well, look who's there. (Meta Knight comes out of a house, looks around and walks off) Dr. Eggman: (Chuckles) Well, if it isn't Meta Knight. He is out doin' good again. (Meta Knight heads over to the blacksmith where Donkey Kong is working. He goes inside) Donkey Kong: Well, good morning, Meta Knight. Meta Knight: Shh, Donkey Kong, it's for you, from Mario. (He hands a small bag of taxes to Donkey Kong) Donkey Kong: Ah, God bless Mario. (Eggman is outside walking as he's singing until he gets to the blacksmith. After he's done, he starts knocking on the door) Meta Knight: Uh-oh, it's Sheriff Eggman. Hurry, hide it, quick! Dr. Eggman: Here I come, ready or not! (He enters the blacksmith) Dr. Eggman: Well, greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector. Donkey Kong: '''Uh-oh, take it easy on me, Eggman. What with this busted leg and all of, you know. I am way behind in my work, Eggman. '''Dr. Eggman: I know, Donkey Kong. But you are way behind with your taxes, too. Meta Knight: '''Oh, have a heart, Eggman. Can't you see he's just laid up? Well, come on, DK. You'd better sit down and rest now. (As Donkey Kong is walking toward his chair, the taxes inside his cast begin to jingle. Eggman listens as Meta Knight puts Donkey Kong in his chair) '''Dr. Eggman: Here, let me give ya a hand with that leg, ya poor big ape. Upsy-daisy. (The coins fall into his hand) Dr. Eggman: Ah, bingo. And what they won't think of what's next. (Meta Knight watches in shock as Eggman pats Donkey Kong's cast) Donkey Kong: '''(In pain) Oh! Oooh! Oh! Ooh! Oooh! (The last coin lands in Eggman's hand) '''Dr. Eggman: It smarts, don't it, DK? But King Dedede says taxes should hurt. Meta Knight: '''(Angrily) Now see here, you...you evil flat-headed, flint-hearted...! '''Dr. Eggman: Now, now, now, save your sermon, preacher. It ain't Sunday, ya know. (Chuckles) (He walks off and continues singing) Dr. Eggman: (Singing) Doo da doo doo doo, they call me a slob, but I really do my job, ba doo de doo doo doo. (The scene fades to a house where we hear children singing Happy Birthday) Kids: (Singing) Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you... (We are now inside the house, and the kids who are singing were Spikehead, Honey and Iro, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Toadette, Tuff, Tiff, Kirby, Lololo and Lalala, and even Mr. Saturn. It's Tuff's birthday) Kids: (Continue singing) ...Happy Birthday, dear Tuff... (Tuff's mom, whose name is Lady Like is handing Tuff a present. Eggman enters the house and sings the last lines of the song) Dr. Eggman: '''(Singing) Happy Birthday to you! (Everyone looks in surprise, even Tuff) '''Dr. Eggman: Well, now, sonny, that box is done up right pretty, ain't it? Tuff: Well, Mr. Sheriff Eggman, sir. It is my birthday present, sir. Dr. Eggman: It sure is. Go ahead and open it. (Tuff opens his present) Tuff: Oh, boy, one whole farthing. (Eggman takes the coin away) Lady Like: Have you no heart? We've all scrimped and saved to give it to him. (Kirby, Tiff, Lololo and Lalala come out and glare at Eggman) Dr. Eggman: Well, that's mighty thought of ya, "widder woman." The family that saves together, pays together. (He sees Tuff who's very sad) Dr. Eggman: Oh, now please don't take it so hard, sonny. King Dedede also wishes ya a happy birthday. (An elderly ape enters the house in a brown robe and black shades. He is also carrying a mug. It's Cranky Kong) Cranky Kong: Alms, alms, alms for the poor. Dr. Eggman: Hmm, very well... (He tosses the coin into the mug and out came more coins that land in his hand. Lady Like gasps and covers her mouth in surprise) Dr. Eggman: Well, so far, it's been a very cheerful morning. (Chuckles) Keep saving up. (He leaves the house) Lady Like: What a dirty trick! (Sees Cranky Kong) You poor old man. Do come in. Come on in and rest yourself. (She takes Cranky Kong to a chair. The kids then gather around) Cranky Kong: Thank you kindly, ma'am. Thank you. Tell me now, did me old ears hear someone singin' a birthday ditty? Tuff: (Sniffs) Yes, sir. And that mean old Sheriff Eggman took my birthday present. Cranky Kong: '''(Comforts Tuff) There, there, now. Just be a stout-hearted little lad and don't let it get ya down. (He removes his shades) '''Tuff: Gee whiz, it's Mario! (Cranky Kong was actually Mario's disguise, as Mario comes out) Mario: Happy birthday, son! Tiff: Oh, he's so handsome. Just like in his reward posters. Mario: Tell me, young man. How old are you today? Tuff: '''Gosh, I am seven years old, going on eight. '''Mario: '''Seven? Well, that does make you the man of the house. I have just the right present for you. (He hands Tuff a bow and arrow) '''Tuff: For me? Gee, thanks, Mr. Mario, sir. Hey, how do I look, huh? Kirby: Not much like Mr. Mario. Mario: He's right, there is something missing. Oh, of course. (Hands Tuff his hat) There you go, kid. Tuff: Oh, boy! Now how do I look? Tiff: (Giggles) The hat is too big. Lady Like: Shh, mind your manners. Kirby: That's right, mind your manners. Mario: (Chuckles) Don't worry, you'll grow into it, young man. Tuff: '''Oh, boy, I'm going to try it out. (Tuff goes outside, followed by his siblings) '''Kirby: Goodbye, Mr. Mario! Come again on my birthday! Lady Like: '''(Laughs) Oh, you have made this birthday a wonderful one! How can I ever thank you? '''Mario: I only wish I could do more. Here. (He hands Lady Like a bag of taxes) Mario: And keep your chin up. Someday, there will be happiness again in Nottingham. You'll see. (He puts his Cranky Kong disguise back on and walks outside) '''Lady Like: '''Ah, Mario, you were so much to keep our hopes alive. Bless you. Bless you. (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes